pencilvillefandomcom-20200214-history
Continuing Quantum Wars
Continuing Quantum Wars is a series of RPs, mostly done on chat. List of Arcs Arc 1: Depression (2017) The first and shortest arc, the only arc where Lorenzo isn't the protagonist, in Arc 1, it's Bannah. Bannah invites some friends to come with her to an Outer Rim planet called Xestrueturn. When they get there, it turns out to be a colorless wasteland ruled by a sociopathic dictator known as "Schmidt" Arc 2: Rebellion (2017) Lorenzo has had it with Schmidt's inept rule, this means war. Schmidt would eventually show himself as Luther. Eventually, Lorenzo beats Luther and imprisons him. Arc 3: Reptillian (2017) In this ark everything seems peaceful, until Luther escapes and murders an iguana, who is soon revealed to be a member of a racist army. Arc 4: Armageddon (2018) It seems like the end of Xestrueturn, Lorenzo lets in some seemingly nice people, but they turn out to be people who kill for food. Arc 5: Space (2018) After Xestrueturn exploded and Bannah died with it, Lorenzo's group needs to survive in outer space. Arc 6: Anarchy (2018-2019) Lorenzo must take down Lucien. Characters Italics means the character is dead. Bold means the character is no longer fits in the alignment they are listed in.) Protagonists ''Bannah Cervaski (Main Protagonist of Arc 1, Regular Character in Arcs 2-4) (Chapter 1-Chapter 54) Bannah is a criminal who has desired space travel, despite her unsettling nature, she is very caring towards her friends and family, and will kill anyone who as much as THINKS about harming them. She sacrificed herself in Chapter 54, proving that she is much better than she presents herself to be. Lorenzo Mihailov (Regular Character in Arc 1, Main Protagonist since Arc 2) (Chapter 1-Present) Lorenzo is a genius Female to Male Transgender rat who will not give up on his obstacles in life. At first, he is just a background character serving no purpose in the series, however, he would soon play the role of the main protagonist of CQW, and he does an amazing job at it. He will get violent if he has to, but will usually try to handle things in peacful ways. Luan (Originally Blaine) Turner (Regular Character) (Chapter 1-Present) Luan is the ex-wife of Lorenzo, she is a little smarter than Lorenzo. She started off in the series as a man, her name was Blaine, but she became a woman in Chapter 60. "Usher Raymond V" Gay Fister Lambert Raymond is an energetic, fun-lover, yet cancer-suffer (at least in Arc 2, unknown if she bets better), By the end up one chapter (forgot witch one) she devlops the power to control plants due for a mutantation caused by Raymond attempting to wound her. Sunset Perkling Commone Sunset is inter-galactic fighter, mostly serves as the straight-man of the group. ''Ellie "Ell" Lambert Ell is rather quite and mysterious, she is hinted to have a VERY shady past. She has the uncanny ability to see into the future. Ruby "Random" Cabrony Random is dimwitted, weird and childish, although she is an excellent fighter and is a great combat, she collects over 50 katanas. 'Raylan Ratcliffe' Raylan isn't show much of a fighter, as she is a supporter. Destipe this, she will make the huge kill when she can, it was later revealed her parents were the antagonists Tommy and Veggy. Snowball Périez Snowball is an extremely rich, yet seems to regret coming into the battles. And only stays to show support. Destipe this, she is great at coming up with plans. Antagonists 'Luther Schmidt (Main Antagonist of Arcs 1-2) (Chapter 16-Chapter 25)' In the first 15 chapters, Luther is solely referred to by his last name, "Schmidt". He was the ruthless dictator of Xestureturn who made happiness illegal so that he didn't feel depressed. After his best friend, Waylon is murdered and he loses his power on Xestrueturn, he attempts to suicide nuke the capital. He is arrested before his suicide attempt is successful, but the nuke still goes off and vaporizes most of the main continent of Xestrueturn.